1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the relocation, handling and storage of drums containing liquid chemicals of various description, and particularly, to a drum lifting attachment which is adapted to clamp on one end of a drum beneath the drum rim to provide a means for lifting and handling the drum. The device can be quickly and easily clamped onto a typical 55 gallon drum and subsequently disengaged and used on another drum after the first drum is moved without disengaging the lift cable or hoist hook from the lifting attachment. Furthermore, since most drums are shipped and stored in an upright position, the drum lifting attachment of this invention is particularly useful and efficient, since it attaches to one end of the drum and enables movement of the drum while the drum is maintained in an upright position at all times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various mechanisms have been devised for lifting and transporting drums, and 55 gallon drums in particular. Many of these devices have been designed for use with forklift vehicles, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,663 to L. C. Shramek. This lifter consists of a hooked member designed to cooperate with the lifting forks of a forklift vehicle to lift drums. The hooked member is designed to engage one of the rims of a drum to secure the drum, and lifting is effected from this point. Two distinct disadvantages of such an apparatus are apparent in the initial difficulty of maneuvering the forklift truck carefully into a precisely correct position with respect to the drum in order to engage the hook and lift the drum, all without damaging the drum, and subsequently transporting the drum safely without bouncing or vibrating it out of the grip of the hooked member.
Another drum lifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,662 to E. R. Kughler. This device is also used in connection with a fork truck, and is adapted to grip the rims of a pair of drums simultaneously while the drums are disposed in a horizontal position. Lifting and transportation are achieved with the drums in the horizontal position. As heretofore discussed, a chief disadvantage of this technique lies in the difficulty of maneuvering the forklift truck into position to achieve a reliable lift without damage to the drums. Another problem results from changing the drums from the horizontal position to a vertical stored position without risking drum damage with possible leakage and spillage of the contents.
Similar lifting apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,184 to J. J. Mueller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,719 to E. C. Herndon, both of which are designed to be used in cooperation with a forklift truck or similar vehicle.
As heretofore noted, prior art drum lifting, handling and relocation devices are all subject to the disadvantage of requiring precise maneuvering of a forklift vehicle into a particular area in order for the specific lifting device to be engaged and the drum or drums lifted and moved. Furthermore, many of the devices are characterized by sharp projections necessary to engage the rims or other areas of the drums, which projections can puncture or at least weaken the drums, and sometimes cause dangerous chemical leakage.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a drum lifting attachment for lifting and moving drums while the drums remain in an upright position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for lifting drums which can be releasably fastened to substantially any conventional lifting device and to the drum to be lifted.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drum lifting attachment which is designed to removably clamp around one end of a drum under the drum rim to securely grip the drum with maximum safety during the lifting and handling operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a drum lifting device which can be removably attached to substantially any lifting boom, overhead crane or fork truck and successively, quickly, and easily attached to a supply of drums positioned in the upright position to move the drums from one place to another.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drum lifting attachment equipped with a quick-release coupling so that the attachment may be quickly and easily released from the relocated drum and coupled to another drum to be moved.